


The Gift for the Future

by NagisaFujiwara



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto (Mirai), Genderbending, Hero Summoning, M/M, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagisaFujiwara/pseuds/NagisaFujiwara
Summary: He is dead, but his string of fate has yet to be cut.





	1. The New Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a new work. . . I had this idea of this for a while and I thought it would be nice to publish it. I think it would be cool if Kirito would be in Final Fantasy 7, which is my favorite game, to be honest I like Crisis Core in the whole series but I love the FFVII franchise in all.
> 
> About my other published work, Something Different, A GOT FanFic, I'm in the process of remaking the whole outline of the story on which way I want it to go so it will take probably a few weeks before I could repost the first chapter and post Chapter two. It won't take that long, I have a list on what I wanted to do I just needed to edit it a little and write the chapter and post it.
> 
> I hope for your continued support and place a review, I'd like a GOOD criticism, it helps me to improve my writing skills.

He felt his heart stop, he knew it was too late.

He could hear Sinon's cries of help, trying to keep him awake.

_Help came too late._

Kirigaya Kazuto died young, he was a hardened person.

He spent two years in his head, trying not to die inside a game.

After that he spent no time diving into his heroism to save his lover, not even a year past from recovery he yet again almost lost his life.

These two times luck was on his side, third times a charm everyone thought.

Unfortunately his luck have run out, yes he manage to uncover the culprit in the killings but at the cost of his life.

How wretched is his fate.

* * *

Kirigaya Kazuto stared into the abyss, it was dark, unfeeling.

_Is this truly the afterlife?_

He knew he shouldn't have thoughts as he was already a dead person, yet he simply cannot help but think of his family and friends he left.

Asuna, Yui. . . Suguha, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein. . . Sinon, poor Sinon seeing someone another life taken in front of her eyes.

His thoughts return to Asuna, his girlfriend on how much he's making her cry now, Yui also, leaving his beloved daughter alone.

A small light cut off his thoughts, curious he reached out and next thing he knew was light, light colors of white and green filled his eyes.

He did not notice his observer as he was astonished by his surroundings.

_ Beautiful isn't it? _

Startled, his reflexes kicked in, so he jumped back and placed his hand to his non-existent sword.

_ No need to be hostile, I mean you no harm. _

"Who are you?" He asked.

His eyes perceive his observer. She was dressed in a white regalia, her blonde hair tied beautifully in a loose bun and piercing electric blue eyes.

_I have many names. Goddess, Minerva, Gaia, The Planet. But I most known as the lifestream._

"The Lifestream?"

_ Yes, I am the giver of life. We have separate worlds, different cultures and different meaning but I am the creator of a world differs from yours. _

"If so why am I here?"

_ So many questions, unfortunately have little answers to give you but if you must know, I, myself, do not know your purpose. _

"What do you mean? Aren't you the one who called me here?"

_ I did not call you here, if I did call you here you would be among my subjects not here where I only myself resides. _

"You said you are a Goddess of a different from mine, right?"

_That is correct._

"Do you think the Gods of my old world placed me here?"

There was a moment of silence.

_ It is plausible, your Gods are wiser and older than I. They believe I am too young to be left alone. _

"Any idea why I'm sent here?"

_ If it is true, it is possible they sent you to help me save the future of my people. I'm sure you are aware that Gods cannot interfere with mortals. _

"Yes." He replied. "What happens in the future?"

_An old nemesis who wishes to destroy my world will rise again, it must be prevented but even if I have enough power to subdue it, I do not have the power to destroy it. My **blood**_ _ is weakening and it is because it is constantly being expended in use by mortals and because of the Law of Gods, I cannot interfere with them. I cannot do anything to protect myself from dying. _

"So you need me to keep the humans in line so that when your nemesis rises you have enough power to kill it."

_ Close, I need someone to keep Jenova from rising again, if he continues to slumber it will be enough time to gather my power to truly destroy him. The future shows his rising through a mortal who believed Jenova being his mother. He was misguided, he lost people who serves as his support, if you manage to prevent it from happening, Jenova's rising will be prevented and soon he will be destroyed. _

"If we fail?"

_Then my people and I will die and Jenova will move to the next world and yes, there is a possibility that the world you lived in maybe next._

Kirigaya Kazuto didn't wish for his world to be destroyed even though he is already dead to it, His loved ones still resides there. He wished them a beautiful and peaceful future and if this Jenova character destroys The Lifestream's world and moves into his then that will only bring more pain for them.

_I will not force you to accept my request but I will ask again, will you be my champion?_

Already made his resolve, he answered. "I'll do it, I'll become your champion."

_Thank you, as a gift, I will give life to your **daughter**. The one who does not have a physical form, she will be born later when you settled in my new world._

"Yui will?"

_Yes, but I must remind you that this is your world now, you are now one of my people. You will hear my call and I will hear yours._

"I understand."

_And a final gift a sword something you can use on your journey._

The Goddess pulled out a long sword, similar to the ones Lizbeth made for him, but instead of the blue crystal ornament in the middle, it has light-green like water crystal in it.

"Thank you."

_It does not have a name, you may name it as you please._

He knew he cannot reuse the name of his previous sword so he thought about it for a moment and answered. "Megami no Okurimono, Kamiokuri"

_I see, well it is time for you to go, my champion. May your endeavors succeed._

With that Kirigaya Kazuto left the realm of the Goddess and his new adventure began.

_Oh my, I may have forgotten to tell him about that tiny detail. Oh well, I'm sure he. . .she will adjust accordingly._


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito wakes up near a pool, wakes up with a surprise. Adjusting in the new world. Meeting a new friend.

**KIRIGAYA KAZUTO**

Waking up with dirt in your mouth is not a good thing to experience.

Taking in my surroundings as I slowly sat up from my bed of mud, the figure of my new sword lay in front of me.

I grabbed it's hilt, stared at it for a minute before unconsciously placing it at my back, fortunately the sheath of my new sword has already been placed.

But that is not what caught my attention.

It was that long thread of hair cascading through my mid-back, similarly to that long haired avatar I used when I was still playing «GGO».

'What the heck?' I thought.

I immediately groped my chest and felt small lumps and I did not dare to check my lower part.

"It's GONE!" I cried out. "I'm totally not informed about this!"

_I see you found out._

Suprised, I almost pulled out my sword when I recognized the voice.

"You didn't mention about me being a girl Lifestream!" I exclaimed.

_I may have forgotten about it and you may call me Minerva._

"Why a girl though? I'm more comfortable in being a boy!"

_Well I did say I will give your daughter a physical form this is one of the consequences._

"What has it have to do with Yui? Can't you just give her a body like you did to mine?"

_I can't do that, I only took your body from your old world and repaired it but since your daughter does not have one you need to create her physical form the mortal way._

"You mean copulation?"

_Yes that, and I'm sure you would rather carry your child in your own body that some random woman._

"But it means I have to have sex with some random guy! Not only the fact the my Pride as a man is hurt, I don't even know how to act like a woman." I argued.

_First, you're a woman now so forget you were ever a man and second have you forgotten I'm a woman as well, not mortal yes but I at least can help you. Besides who says it has to be some random guy maybe you'll fall in love or something like other mortals do._

"That's easy for you to say." I grumbled.

_It will be hard, it may not be important for your journey but think of it as a new beginning, You are no longer the old you, you are one of my people now, when we defeat Jenova, you could start over here again find a new love and bear your daughter. I'm not asking you to forget, I'm telling you to start over._

I agreed with her words, back there my time have already passed now I'm giving a chance to live and protect my love ones again, it does not matter if I'm a girl or a boy as long as I stop Jenova from rising I will be content knowing that the possible future of failing this world will bring danger to them will not come true.

Filled with resolve, I said. "You're right from today, Kirigaya Kazuto is my past and 'Mirai' will be my present and future."

_And I wish your future will be filled with happiness **Mirai**_ _._

* * *

 

**MIRAI**   **(** KIRIGAYA KAZUTO **)**

Following the path down the mountains, luckily not encountering any monsters Minerva have warned me about.

My eyes caught the small town established down the mountain of fog.

It was nearing dark yet my vision still clear as ever.

_I slightly modified your body, aside from your obvious gender change, I made you stronger, flexible and faster that an average human male. You can best any male who have not trained in the art of combat easily, but you'll have a hard time beating a trained one. Unless of course you continue strengthening yourself._

_'I see. Is there anymore you wish to inform me?'_ I thought.

_I'll tell you if I remember anything else._

_'Huh, good to know.'_ I replied sarcastically.

I continued heading towards the town.

Minerva have informed me that I can talk to her through my thoughts and yes whatever I'm thinking she will hear, in short, a convenient invasion of privacy.

She also said that I must refrain in speaking about my connection to the Planet or her in general as I will be labeled as a Cetra which more or less I am.

Apparently, the Cetra or now known as The Ancients were ones her chosen people but they became extinct after Jenova raze her world, many people thought of the Cetras as treasure but some wants to use them. If I was ever labeled as such I will be experimented on and used for someone's pleasure. So I told her that I will act as someone with amnesia and never mention anything about her.

It was already dark when I reached the mountain, I also noticed the large house looking over the village, it looked old and abandoned.

"Maybe I should check it out in the morning. I need to find somewhere to sleep in first." I muttered.

There were no people outside their homes as I walk past them but I could see them peek through their curtains.

I ignored them, if they can't be hospitable there is no reason to bother them, looking around I spotted a small inn at the edge of the town, but it seemed full with drunk men.

"I'm not going to go and ask for a room there with those guys around." I said to myself.

"Good choice." A voice replied.

I immediately reached for my sword, it was already half way through the sheath when I saw a blonde pregnant lady.

"I'm sorry." I said immediately letting go of my sword.

"No, no, I should be the one sorry, I startled you." The woman said. "But I was surprised to when I saw you pulling out your sword, I thought I was going to a premature labor."

"Sorry 'bout that." I said sheepishly.

The woman smiled. "It's alright, I'm Helena, Helena Strife."

"Mirai." I replied.

"That's it?" She inquired.

"Well, I can't remember anything aside from my name."

"Oh, that's terrible." Helena said. "Did you at least know where you came from?"

I shook my head. "No, I woke up near a pond with greenish glow in the mountains."

"Near a mako pool!?" She exclaimed. "Did you touch it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I said I woke up near it, not in it."

"Oh, touching mako directly is dangerous that's why I worried." 

"Worried for a stranger, you're too kind."

She blushed. "It's only natural, besides I cannot just leave you alone. You have amnesia, I'm sure you don't have someplace to stay in yet and it's already dark out. And the inn is filled with drunk people they will only take advantage a pretty girl like you."

"Yes, you're right, is there anymore available in this town?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, that is the only inn in this small village." Helena said. "Why don't you stay with me? I live alone and you can stay as long as you want, free of charge."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not! It gets lonely sometimes I think having a housemate will be good for me, I'm nearing my due soon, and the doctor said that I should lessen my movements maybe you could help me around if you don't want to be a bother."

I thought about it for a minute before agreeing. "Okay, lead the way."

Helena grabbed my hand and lead me towards her home.

 


	3. Hunting for Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a freeloader has its limits.

**MIRAI**

It didn't take too long for me to learn the basics of this world.

Two months living with Helena was very helpful, she was accommodating to my questions.

I think of her as my older sister, she helped me deal with my 'womanly' woes.

Minerva also has been guiding me through the history of her world as much as god understand its people.

Helena is almost on her due date, she and I are both excited about her son's birth.

Unfortunately, we had come to a problem. Helena only has a limited supply of money to support both herself and her son for a year.

Seeing as I'm currently freeloading off from her, her monetary supply has diminished almost to half.

So I had decided to go find some work around town.

Surprisingly, the villagers of Nibelheim are quite welcoming to my presence. The Mayor and his wife have initiated the warm reception, they didn't think me suspicious when Helena told them I have lost my memory, which is probably the reason for such reaction.

I left Helena's house at dawn, she was still asleep, remembering to leave a note before going out. I wandered a bit around town and saw few individuals opening their stores.

I greeted them and spoke a few words before leaving to continue walking. Of course, I have not forgotten why I was out in the first place, unfortunately, those stores currently are not hiring for new workers.

Continuing on until I checked all stores if they're hiring, no luck for a new job I guess.

I was at an impasse, I needed to support both Helena and her baby as I owe it to her. Reaching the Mayor's house, I saw the Mayor's wife, Mrs. Lockhart tending to her small garden.

"Good morning Mrs. Lockhart." I greeted.

She looked up and gave a small smile. "Good morning Mirai, please call me Rhea. What are you up to this morning?"

"Oh, I'm looking for work," I replied. "I can't keep freeloading off Helena especially when she's near her due date."

"I understand." She nods. "Well, any luck so far?"

I shook my head, "No, seems like every store is at full capacity."

She took a moment to reply before saying. "I remember my husband telling me that you suspect that you were a hunter? Before You lost your memories I mean."

"Yes," I replied, it was to explain the existence of my sword. "I remember hunting animals for food."

"I see, well there's a large pack of wild nibel wolves roaming near the poultry farm and it seems to be targeting the chickens and the other farm animals," Rhea stated. "Normally, we would hire mercenaries to scare them off but there are no mercenaries passing through for a few days now and Viktor is out of wits how to scare off those nibel wolves away from the farm."

"Are there no hunters in the village?"

"Alas, men in our village are a bunch of sissies," She jokingly said. "Aside from my Viktor of course."

I chuckled at that, "I'll see if the mayor will let me handle the nibel wolves."

"He's currently at the farm and can you please tell him that he should come home before 9 so we could have late breakfast together."

I started walking towards the village farm. "Okay, Thanks Rhea, have a nice day."

"You have a nice day too. Hope you get the job." She said waving.

* * *

I got the hunting job, Viktor, the Nibelheim Mayor, was skeptical at first but he relented after me showing him my inhumane strength of lifting a cow in one hand effortlessly.

I started immediately. I ran a few yards away from the farm in the direction where the farm keepers say they normally see the wolves stalking which was a distance outside the village boundaries.

After distancing myself, I jumped up to the nearest tree branch I saw and waited.

The mayor specifically ordered to only scare them away but if in an instance they fight back, I can kill it and sell the remains.

The first wolf appeared a few minutes later, I rattled some branches and let off some bloodlust the wolf immediately ran away.

Then half an hour later, it was already 8:30, a pack of large wolves came stalking. I did the same thing I did for the first wolf but the wolves growled ready to pounce.

I sighed and attacked first, not to kill but to knock them out but regrettably, the largest wolf attacked too. I swung my sword at its neck and beheaded it. The others seemed to back down but continue growling.

I gave it my darkest bloodlust that I could muster and the wolves started to whimper. I stabbed my sword on to the ground and the remaining wolves ran with tails between their legs.

"It looks like they won't be coming back soon," I said.

Looking down at the wolf corpse I kneeled down to pick up the corpse and head back to the village.

When I met back with the mayor, he looked at me wide-eyed when he saw the carcass that I was holding and gave a short laugh.

"Can I trust you to hunt around the border of the town?" Viktor asked. "Though it is a rare occurrence, some monsters wander near the village and that scares a lot of the villagers just to make sure there is no danger I'm willing to hire you, five days a week and 70 gils for a day. You can keep the items you looted and exchanged them for money."

'It's a good deal.' I thought.

I stretched out a hand and Viktor held it and shook it saying. "It's a deal then. You can start now."

Anti-climatically, my stomach grumbled. "Well after I get some late breakfast."

"Sure." He laughed.

After exchanging the nibel wolf fur and fangs, I head back home to Helena's house.

When I walked in I saw my pseudo-sister cooking. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning," I replied as I seated on the chair at the dining table. "So, I got a job."

She glanced away from the stove. "What did you get?"

"The mayor commisioned me a hunting job," I informed her. "Well, more of a scouting job I guess."

"Are you sure that okay with you? It is dangerous you know."

"I'll be fine," I told her. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, Cloud wants pancakes." She said.

"Cloud?" I asked confused.

"Uhuh. Cloud." She said while pointing at her pregnant belly.

"You're naming your son Cloud?" I asked. "Do you hate him or something?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Woah! I'm sorry." I immediately said.

_It seems like the male stupidity is still engraved in your body Mirai._

'Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence Minerva.' I sarcastically replied to the goddess.

_You really should think before you speak, you're a female now and soon you would have to go through what Helena Strife is going through when you are going to be pregnant with your daughter Yui_.

'Now, I'm scared.' I shivered.

_You should be._

I tried calming down Helena and apologized for criticizing her naming skills.

She continued with her cooking and after finishing she sat down across the table and passed a plate of stacked pancakes then started eating after giving a small prayer.

We started talking about what we could think of until I mentioned about the mansion.

Apparently, the mansion that looks over the village belongs to the Shinra company, a company that produces electrical energy from what they called Mako Energy.

They are also based in Midgar, the capital, they are apparently the most powerful company in the world.

Not only they earn their money by selling electricity, something used daily by people, they also own their own army.

'I'll check it out when I have time.' I thought.

After breakfast, I helped Helena wash the dishes then both of us set off. Helena towards the village doctor and I went back to the mayor to report.

When I arrived, he only greeted me and told me to be careful before I head out outside the village and into the mountains.

I ran through the trees and sometimes jumping branch to branch. I encountered a few disfigured monsters and immediately put them down.

Helena told me that the monsters are evolved animals that fell through a mako pool or failed experiments that got loose after Shinra left Nibelheim.

After hunting down monsters and looting some of the items that can be exchanged. (The village merchant has given me a list earlier of what can be exchanged.) I went back to the village and saw Viktor waiting for me, flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Helena has gone into labor." He replied.


	4. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years. . .

**Mirai**

It has been five years since I've been living in Nibelheim.

There is not much story to tell but after 7 hours of labor, Helena gave birth to her son, Cloud.

Both of them survived the process and was allowed to go home a day later, of course, it has been hectic.

Helena and I were running around the house like headless chickens taking care of Cloud, he was a very fussy baby.

I continue my hunting job aside from helping Helena adjust to her motherhood. Minerva commented once that it was training for my not so distant impending pregnancy.

The villagers, however, took my hunting job similar to an errand job so they constantly ask favors for a price. Money is money you know.

Despite that, there wasn't anything exciting to tell it was just a routine I get used to.

When Cloud turned one, Helena and I tried to bake a small cake for Cloud which thankfully was presentable and edible. I also bought a camera to commemorate the occasion.

Around that time, The mayor and his wife had a cute little daughter named Tifa.

A year after that, Mr. Rouge, the village merchant whom I always traded my loot to, asked for a favor if I could deliver something to Rocket Town within the day.

Rocket Town at the north of Nibelheim is the nearest neighboring village if you go through the Nibel mountains you could reach the town only half a day but if you trek the built roads it would at least take a day and a half before arriving.

People tend to use the built roads as it was much safer than trecking the Nibel mountain, which is swarmed by monsters and other wild animals.

I accepted it, marking my first time leaving Nibelheim. Cloud turned 2 and I gave him a plastic sword, something I bought after finishing the delivery at rocket town.

The errand commisioned by Mr. Rouge continued, He constantly hires me for delivery from Nibelheim to Rocket town. Then it gets farther, from rocket town to Mt. Corel. He even let me borrow his old motorcycle so I could deliver a package at Cosmo Canyon and even in Wutai where I learned to speak their language.

Helena told Cloud that I was her sister, his auntie, so the little one calls out to me in his baby voice whenever he sees me entering the house after hunting or after a few days of delivery.

Cloud seemed to be interested in swords, he often copies my katas whenever I trained or exercise when I'm on my day off from my various jobs.

He was five when Helena gave the green light to train him. Obviously, I started small, with discipline and light exercises.

Those were very peaceful years, that was until the screaming started.

After five years of living peacefully in Nibelheim, I almost forgot about the Shinra Mansion on the outskirts of the village.

The day started with Cloud jumping on my bed, trying to wake me up.

"Auntie Mirai! Wake up!" He said while giggling.

"Cloud, come here!" I said groggily. "I have something to tell you."

The blonde haired child stopped from jumping and laid down beside me, "What is it?" He asked.

I immediately wrapped him in a bear hug and tickled him at his sides.

"No! Stop it." He exclaimed laughing hard.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed. "How long are you going to sleep Mirai! Wake up!" Helena scolded, looking annoyed.

Cloud took the opportunity to jump out of my arms and run out of the room.

"Seriously! It's like I'm taking care of two kids." Helena muttered. "If you're not downstairs in ten minutes you're going to regret it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I exclaimed, immediately standing up from the bed.

Helena went downstairs leaving me alone to do my morning rituals. Less than ten minutes, I was already downstairs waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Auntie Mirai, are going to do deliveries for Mr. Rouge today?" Cloud asked.

"Mr. Rouge went to visit his grandchildren in Midgar, he won't be back until next month so I will be just scouting outside the village borders," I replied.

Helena joined the conversation. "How come it's Mr. Rouge is the one visiting his grandchildren not the other way around?"

"Well aside from the fact teenagers hates the countryside, apparently one of his grandchildren is diagnosed with cancer, so he's going to visit them at the hospital," I answered.

"Oh, poor Mr. Rouge," Helena commented. "I hope his grandchild gets well."

The room quietened for a second suddenly an abrupt terrifying scream filled my ears.

I jumped up from my seat grabbed my sword and burst out the door searching for the source of the sound.

I turned my head towards the old Shinra Mansion at the edge of the village, then glanced back to Helena who was now cradling the terrified Cloud in her arms.

"Stay here and lock the doors, don't open it for anyone," I said.

Helena looked like she wanted to protest but nodded anyway. I ran towards the mansion as I was almost near, the screaming stopped and I saw Viktor and a few villagers coming out of their houses.

"Mirai!" Viktor exclaimed worry etched on his face as he approaches me. "What was that scream? Where did come from?"

"I did not know what it was but it came from that old mansion," I replied pointing at the Shinra Mansion at the edge of the town.

Viktor glanced at the direction I was pointing to. "There? Are you certain?"

"I'm certain." I nodded. "I'm going to investigate, make sure no one goes near that mansion until I return."

"But it's locked. You won't be able to get in." He said.

"I don't want to tell jokes at the time like this Viktor, but there's a saying that when the door is locked, go through the window," I said.

He only gave a raised brow before saying. "Be careful."

"I will," I promised.

Continuing my run towards the mansion, barely hearing Viktor giving orders to remain in their homes until further notice and be ready for evacuation.

I arrived at the doorstep of the mansion. I took a good look at the surroundings before shuddering.

'This is creepy as f*ck.' I thought.

_There are no ghosts inside if you're wondering._

'Gee, thanks for the heads up.' I replied the goddess.

_ Only monsters created by mortals in exchange for knowledge remains in that building. _

'So the scream came from a monster?' I asked.

_ Not really, there's a man in the crypts serving self-penance for the crimes he felt guilt in. _

'Wait someone's trapped inside there?'

_ Yes, his name is Vincent Valentine, he served as a bodyguard for the scientists that used to do experiments at the nearby reactor, he was shot and experimented as well. When the scientists were unable to contain him they sedated him and left him to rot. But he is unable to die, he is able to leave the place as he wishes but his guilt and the monsters placed onto him keeps him from going out. _

'Wait, you mean he's been there for seven years?' I exclaimed.

_ They were experimenting on the remains of Jenova, whom they thought is one of my people. Vincent Valentine fell in love with one of the scientists and from there they had a child but Lucretia Crescent's guilt about the death of Grimoire Valentine's death, Vincent Valentine's father forced her to marry one of her colleagues, that one was obsessed at Jenova existence. After marrying Lucretia Crescent he forced her to do the experiments on her baby. _

'And she agreed? Just like that?' I asked.

_Lucretia was not aware that it was Vincent's child she was carrying she had_ assumed _it was Hojo's. She only found out when Vincent confronted both of them to stop the experiments and proved that he was the father. Hojo then shot Vincent, to him it does not matter if the child is his or not only that the experiment is_ successful _._

'I see, what happened to Lucretia and the baby?'

_ The child carries a part of Jenova in his veins, he's the one I mentioned, the one Jenova will manipulate thinking he's his mother. Lucretia, due to the Jenova cells infused in her she is unable to join back to the lifestream. _

'The child is still alive right?' I questioned Minerva.

_ Yes, the child, Sephiroth as he was named, still lives. Why does that matter? _

'Simple I'm going to convince Vincent Valentine out from his hiding.'

The goddess gave me a questioning look inside my mind and I gave her a slight smirk.

'If I'm going to save you, I'm not going to do it alone.'


	5. The Man in the Casket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva learns who Count Dracula is

**Mirai**

The moment I opened the door, a monster pounced an attack.

Vigilantly drawing my sword out, parrying off the impending sharp claws.

Not giving a moment of another attack I thrust my sword towards the monster and pierced through its body.

I gave out a loud screech and tried to resist my sword, however, I dragged my weapon upwards cutting the monster in half.

The monster died immediately and fell down.

'That scared the heck out of me.' I mentally sighed in relief. Deciding to keep kamiokuri in my hand, I entered the foyer of the mansion.

_There are monsters still undisturbed, better to keep away from them Mirai, to prevent more confrontations._

"You're right. So where is he again?" I asked. "The basement?''

_ Yes, but the door to the basement is locked. Hojo thought it would be amusing to hide the key and play treasure hunt. _

"That man is totally not right in the head, whoever hired him is insane," I said. "I mean come on, he probably is aware that Jenova is not a Cetra and yet he never told his bosses and continued the experiment. He killed a man for it, experimented said man and locked him in a coffin and threw away the key. Not to mention he probably killed his wife and stole his wife's son."

_ Obsession can make people do the worst thing you could never dream of dear Mirai. _

"I can tell, I mean have you met Suguo? Just to marry Asuna he trapped others in their minds."

_ Yes, I'm aware of that part of your life. _

I glanced around the place, "So, do I really need to find the key or can I just bust through the doors?" I asked Minerva.

_ With your prowess, I can assure you that you can bust through the door as you put it. _

"Sweet, not to find the basement," I replied, then started to walk around to find the entrance to the basement.

After a while, I saw spiraling stair going downwards. 'This must be the way towards crypts.'

Carefully watching my steps as I head downwards, I can't help but think about what I'm supposed to say to that man.

He has lived in this shithole for some kind of penance instead of doing something to save his son.

_ I believe that he is not aware of his child's survival after birth and he is the vessel of one of my Weapons. _

"Weapons?" I queried as I took the last step of the stairs stopping at the bottom.

_ In the beginning, I have created fail-safes if ever something happened to me, think of them as guardians but of course not every guardian is perfect, some of them can cause the destruction of humanity. _

"You're a very scary goddess, Minerva."

_ I'll take that as a compliment. _

Ending the conversation, I looked around and saw a closed door.

'That's where the coffins are I suppose.' I thought and moved towards it and gave the knob a soft twist, 'Yep, it's locked.Should I make a commotion?'

_ What for? _

'I mean if he hears someone bursting to the doors he might think he is being attacked and I won't be wasting time making him come out of his coffin.'

It's worth a try.

Taking a few steps back, I took the form of attack and jumped into a slashing motion towards the door. With the additional power, the Planet gave me the door broke to pieces as if a wrecking ball came crashing.

"That's one way to make an entrance," I said loudly.

_ He's playing dead. Your plan failed. _

'Seriously, he's not afraid I might kill him?' I mentally replied to the goddess.

I stepped into the room and saw a few coffins lying side by side in a line.

'Do you think he could hear me?' I asked.

_ He can with his enhanced hearing. _

I cleared my throat and declared. "To whom it may concern, please get out of your coffin and let's have a chat."

Waiting a few moments to see if he would react I continued. "You gave the villagers a fright when you horrifically screamed whilst waking up with whatever you're dreaming of, let's talk about it maybe I can help?"

There was no reaction. It was taking a toll on my patience.

'Which one is he?' I asked Minerva.

_ The last one on the right. _

Following the goddess' direction, I head towards the coffin and used my sword to pry it open.

When I managed to open it, inside the man called Vincent Valentine with his eyes closed laid breathlessly on the coffin.

He has black hair probably pass his shoulder, pale skin and wearing a red coat.

'What is he doing? Playing Count Dracula?'

_ Count Dracula? _

'A blood-sucking creature called vampire, a popular myth.' I explained.

Minerva gave me a slight nod of understanding in my mind.

Never moving in his laying position, pretending to be dead. I rolled my eyes as a reaction to his stubbornness.

"If you continue playing dead, I'll smack you in the face," I said to him knowing he's listening. "I mean it."

A few seconds pass, he slowly opened his eyes and glared at my direction.

"Leave." He said.

I snorted in annoyance. "Yeah, how about a no."

I was unaffected by his bloodshot red glare, I mean come on, glaring pregnant ladies are more terrifying.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Well sleeping beauty, you just made the whole Nibelheim shit their pants so I investigated and somehow I find you here, laying in the coffin in self-pity." I sarcastically replied.

I'm quite confused with my short-temper, as before I was mostly calm and laid back most of the time. 'Do you think its the estrogen in my body?' I silently questioned the Lifestream.

_ A probable cause my dear. Maybe it's that time of the month. _

'Seriously? At the time like this?'

"I apologize for the commotion I caused, now please leave me alone," Vincent said in an annoyed tone, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No way, you won't go back to sleep," I said grabbing his right arm.

He shot up from his position and slapping away my arm away from his.

Hearing a slight crack, I felt pain from my right arm dislocating from my shoulder. I let out a slight groan of pain then I cradled my limb lightly with my left.

He must have regretted his reaction because he was next to me immediately providing support. He sat me slowly at the neighboring coffin and carefully took my right upper limb.

"This is going to hurt," He mumbled.

I grabbed the belt of my sword and bit it between my teeth. Gave him a slight nod.

Without hesitation, the vessel of Chaos cracked my dislocated limb back to its original position.

I gave a painful muffled groan in response, after that I used my sword belt to tie my arm securely around my neck.

"I'm sorry," He started. "But you should really leave me alone."

Turning his back on me as he started to walk back to his coffin.

"Hey, the least you could do is listen to me," I told him.

"What else are you going to say to me?" Vincent questioned. "I don't know you and it's more likely you don't know me, we have nothing to discuss."

"What do you mean nothing to discuss? You just scared the whole village with your screaming." I rebuked.

He ignored me and stepped into his coffin.

"He's not dead." I blurted out.

He stopped for a second and continue to lay back down to his casket.

"Sephiroth, he's not dead."

That caught his attention and turned his attention to me.

"How did you know that name?" He growled out in anger.

I gave a slight smirk. "Are you willing to talk now?"

He hesitated for a bit then stood back up and domineeringly stood before me.

"Talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post a new story but I got inspired and wrote a chapter, I'll probably post another later on the day, I hope.
> 
> Anyway, I wonder if you're aware of the site called https://wordcounter.net/. It's very helpful.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos! Thanks.
> 
> I can't remember if I already mentioned the pairing but I guess you can already speculate who I'm pairing Fem! Kirito to.


End file.
